haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Grande-Saline
For the locality of Grande-Saline, located in the 1st (Morne à Bateau) communal section of Gressier, click here. Grande Saline is a coastal town in the Dessalines Arrondissement of Artibonite, Haiti. It was raised to the rank of commune in 1876 under the government of Boisrond Canal. About Located halfway between Saint-Marc and Gonaïves, a dirt road of 30 km, perpendicular to the Route Nationale 1, at the height of Boudette, gives access to the municipality of Grande-Saline, the only one of the Dessalines Arrondissement to see sea. Small rain often forces visitors to stay on site because the road becomes impassable. At times, Grande-Saline is only accessible by sea. Due to the hurricane season ending on November 30, there is no need to talk about the risks this population has to travel elsewhere. Residents of Grande-Saline note that in the economic, political and social arena, the town is still treated as a poor relative. If elsewhere approaches succeed, this is not the case in Grande-Saline. ]] Geography Grande-Saline is located at 19.2638° N, 72.7629° W. According to the IHSI, this commune has a total land area of 51.97 square kilometers (20.07 square miles), of which 99% is suburban and rural and >1% is urban. The site of the municipality of Grande-Saline is surrounded by salt marshes, while the town headquarters is at the mouth of the Artibonite River. This town has one communal section, Poteneau. It is bordered by the town of Desdunes on the north, the city of Dessalines on the east, the city of Saint-Marc on the south, and the Gulf of Gonâve on the west. Much of the town's land area is consists of a valley and it is always hot. With an area of 0.26 km2 (0.1 Square mile), the town center has a density of 19,023 inhabitants / km2 (49,460 inhabitants per square mile). Demographics |} Neighborhoods ]] Bac d'Aquin Bac d’Aquin, also called Bac des Bas (English: "Lower tray"), is a habitation located on the Artibonite River. From this point, the common boundary of the Saint-Marc and Mirebalais arrondissements crosses the river following its curves, up to the height of Lachapelle. This limit of the two districts starts from the bridge of Estère. History When taking weapons from the northerners, the government troops under the orders of the Secretary of State of the Interior O. Piquant, quartered at Bac d'Aquin and at Carrefour Mapou (Pont de l'Estère), intercepting all direct communication of the northerners between the districts of Gonaïves, Saint-Marc and Dessalines, were vitally attacked at 7 o'clock in the morning, on the bridge. After five hours of fighting the division of Gonaives was routed, leaving 10 dead and 6 wounded on the battlefield. The merchant division in turn attacked the Pont de l'Estere: 12 dead and as many wounded were the price of the day when the 3rd regiment was particularly distinguished. The division of St. Marc and Verrettes went the same fate beyond Pont-Sonde, and took the shameful flight before the machine guns of the government; it was only recognized beyond the left bank of the Artibonite. ('' Government Bulletin ) Soon the Northerners came back well armed, and overthrew the Légitimistes. Economy ]] The activity of fishing, rice and salt contribute to the local economy. There are no Economic and Financial Establishments in the municipality of Grande Saline. Infrastructure ] Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the municipality. The distribution of the primary schools is five public, eleven private, and two congregational. At secondary level there is a private school. There is also the new ''Institution Mahanaim High School. It’s the only high school in this area. (Since the high school was completed, the need for education was so high that the school is now serving grades K-12.) Several would-be students need help paying the $85 per year tuition. This important opportunity includes a uniform, shoes, and books. Health In terms of health, the Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the municipality of Grande Saline. Regarding health facilities, there are four clinics, four dispensaries and a health center without a bed. In addition, a doctor and a trainee dentist, and several nurses and auxiliaries provide the health service at the different health centers of the municipality. Grande Saline has been hit by several health crises before. Two years ago, a cholera outbreak claimed many lives and due to the lack of facilities, the bodies had to be buried in mass graves. It had to be done in order to prevent the disease from spreading and killing more people. Health crisis was not the only challenge that the town faced. Back in 2007, Grande Saline was also devastated by floods when the Artibonite River overflowed due to a tropical storm named Noel. Dozens of homes were destroyed, affecting people's lives and source of income. Oxfam, fortunately, lent a helping hand to the town by launching an emergency response program. The project helped residents and the entire town to deal with the disaster's aftermath. Utilities One river was inventoried at Grande Saline. Other water points such as simple boreholes (15 in total) and a pump for domestic use were also registered at the commune level. For years, the municipality of Grande-Saline was not electrified. In 2014, the Electricity of Haiti (EDH) announced that the municipality of Grande Saline would be connected to the electricity network of the EDH. Security With regard to administrative and judicial infrastructures, the commune of Grande Saline has a peace court located at Rue Capois and a sub-police station located at Rue Pétion. There is no prison, but a police custody room. Transportation Grande Saline is at the end of a road that extends west from the junction of Route Nationale 1 and Route de l'Acul-Basse Terre in Villard, AR, Haiti. Travelling by air in Grande Saline can be quite difficult because the nearest airport is 70 kilometers away. Weather , Haiti]] The good thing about the town is its weather, which for the most part of the year, is warm but accompanied by a cool breeze. Culture Religion More than twenty temples of all beliefs were counted at the commune of Grande Saline. These faiths are Catholic, Baptist, Adventist and Pencotist. Organizations With regard to political parties and organizations, they are in very small numbers: one political party, two popular organizations and two peasants groups were counted at the level of this commune. ]] Communication In terms of communication, it has neither newspapers / magazines nor a television station but has a radio station located in Poteneau. Leisure As for Culture and Leisure, the municipality of Grande Saline has no library, museum or theater. However, it has two cinemas. The gaguères are ten. For other types of entertainment, a night club and a football (soccer) pitch were counted at this commune. Concerning the cultural heritages, it is necessary to point out the presence of a nude beach and a historic place (Vieux Bac) located on the habitation Bac d'Aquin. Tourism One the biggest celebrations in Grande Saline is the feast of Sainte-Andrea every November 30. Photos gs15.jpg|Grande-Saline 74175616.jpg Drouin-Model 13019.jpg|Construction on the Drouin-Modél canal Michael Vedrine Category:Artibonite Category:Dessalines Arrondissement Category:Communes with 3 neighbors